


Home Is With You

by esxo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esxo/pseuds/esxo
Summary: Virgil had been in and out of different foster homes for years now, and each time he had been sent back. None of the families ever wanted him.Logan and Patton were ready to start their family. When they went to an orphanage to foster a child they met Virgil, a young boy who had been in the system for a little over a year.They decide to give him a chance.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Home Is With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had been in and out of different foster homes for years now, and each time he had been sent back. None of the families ever wanted him.
> 
> Logan and Patton were ready to start their family. When they went to an orphanage to foster a child they met Virgil, a young boy who had been in the system for a little over a year. 
> 
> They decide to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know if anyone needs me to put anything in the tags. It only takes me a few extra seconds, and please don't feel like you're bothering me if you need something else tagged. I'm not really sure about any warnings right now, but I'll put something in the notes if it pops up :)

Virgil rested his head on the side of the window, trying not to feel disheartened.

He had been in and out of different foster homes for a little over three years now, and it hurt. There were all these families who fostered him, but they all eventually gave up and sent him back.

Was he a bad kid? Is that why nobody wanted him? If so, he understood. He had a lot of problems and he didn't like dealing with them either.

He should be grateful. At least he was given a chance. That was already so much more than others could say.

Virgil glanced out the window, getting a perfect view of the orphanage's backyard. All the other kids were playing around outside and roughhousing with each other, but Virgil was content just watching.

He didn't particularly like people. He didn't like being touched, and he didn't like loud noises. Crowds were a combination of all three, with a bunch of other people bumping and pushing into each other. They're all talking and laughing and making noise, and it was hell.

Virgil pressed his cheek against the cool glass, drifting in and out of his reverie. He wanted to be adopted _so_ bad. He dreamed of finding the perfect family. At the same time, he was scared. 

Scared of being adopted. God, that sounded so dumb. 

All the kids at the orphanage wanted to be adopted. _All of them_. 

But none of the families wanted him. He had been rejected so many times he figured it would just be better if he stayed at the orphanage forever. The constant sting of not being wanted would wear off eventually. Hopefully. 

Virgil had been so busy staring at the trees in the distance that he almost hadn't noticed when the matron, Ms. Agnes, started corralling all the rowdy kids inside. 

Ms. Agnes scanned the room, landing on Virgil. "Come on, it's time for lunch!" 

Virgil got up from his seat on the window sill and allowed Ms. Agnes to lead him to the lunch room, albeit moving a few steps away when she went to rest her hand on his lower back. 

Two cooks had a bunch of plates and bowls set up on the counter, and Virgil grabbed a plate off the stack and plopped a little mac 'n' cheese from one of the bowls onto his plate—ignoring the fruit and salad bowls—and walking over to an abandoned table and sitting down.

All the other kids would sit with their friends (or siblings, if they had any) but Virgil didn't really have anyone he could call a friend. There were some kids who were nice to him, or some kids who would help him out sometimes, but Virgil could barely match their names to their faces. 

Ms. Agnes looked at him sadly and Virgil turned his head away.

He didn't need anyone's pity. 

He didn't need anyone.

Ms. Agnes cleared her throat and made her way to the front of the room, where everyone could see her. "I'm not sure if all of you know this, but we are hosting another eve—" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before all the kids got excited. They turned to the others at their table and whispered to each other, but they got loud real fast.

Virgil clapped his hands over his ears to block out the noise, trying to steady his breathing before he had a panic attack. Loud noises and crowds were especially bad triggers. 

Ms. Agnes noticed and promptly regained the children's attention, silencing them. "This event is a chance for any couples or families to get to know any children here, to see if they are willing to adopt. Eat up, the families will start arriving in a few hours.” 

Virgil ignored how all the other kids turned to their friends and just shoveled his mac ‘n’ cheese into his mouth, excusing himself when his plate was clean. 

He walked over to the sink in the kitchen and rinsed off his plate, before walking into one of the bedrooms. Virgil navigated through the rows of small twin beds before finding his own, pulling his book out from under the covers. 

He sat on the bed and leaned against the wiry metal bed frame and opened his book.

He read and the world slowly fell apart around him, and he forgot about his problems. It was amazing how a book could completely take over in his mind. 

In fact, he was so focused on his book that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ms. Agnes knocked on the door. 

“Hey,” she seemed to notice that she scared him because her tone was soft and she spoke gently, “The families have started arriving. Time to come on out,” 

Virgil used his finger as a bookmark and held it tight to his chest. 

Ms. Agnes wanted to point out that the purpose of this event was for possible families to get to know the kids, and that meant Virgil would have to talk to some of them, but the poor little kid looked so nervous that she let it slide. 

If Virgil had liked physical contact she would have hugged him. 

Instead, she smiled at him, “Remember, things are going to have to improve some day.”

Virgil stared at the tiles on the floor and returned back to his seat by the window, opening his book back up. Ms. Agnes technically said he only had to be in the room. She never said anything about him having to actually play with the other kids. 

There were tons of younger kids playing around. Everyone knows that the younger kids get adopted first. 

Virgil was already ten and a half years old, and his chances of getting picked were slimmer than some of the littler kids.

Besides, Virgil hated these sorts of events. The parents who would arrive here are the ones who are going to foster before deciding if they wanted to adopt. That was Ms. Agnes's policy. She wanted the families to get to know the kids before adoption, to make sure the families they got adopted into were the best fit for them. 

It was a sweet sentiment. 

Virgil shook his head and reopened his book. The couples would be here soon.

* * *

Patton drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat in the parking lot of the orphanage. He and his husband, Logan, had arrived a few minutes early, and since they were the first ones here they decided to stay and wait for other to show up. 

Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Is there a certain age we are aiming for? Boy or girl?"

Patton just smiled softly and took his hand, "We'll just know."

To say Logan was nervous was an understatement. What if he wasn't a good father? Patton is so good with emotions, but for some reason, Logan just gets stumped. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad jealous, but Patton's empathy is one of the reasons Logan loves him so much. He always knew exactly what to say.

Patton almost had to physically restrain himself from bouncing in his chair. He _always_ wanted to be a father, and now he could hardly believe it was happening. 

More cars started to pull up into the parking lot, so Logan and Patton took that as their cue to head inside. 

Patton grinned and grabbed Logan's hand again, twining their fingers together and swinging their clasped hands like a child. He waved enthusiastically at the others in the parking lot, and Logan died a little inside because of it. 

His husband was just _too_ adorable. 

All the couples met up in a room that Logan guessed was the cafeteria. The tables were pushed to one side and the chairs were lined up in rows. Patton and Logan sat down as the matron of the orphanage walked up in front to gather their attention.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled, "my name is Agnes. If you have any questions then feel free to ask me, the children are in the other room."

"Is that it?" Logan whispered. 

"I think?" Patton stood up and dragged Logan into the other room. "C'mon!"

There were maybe thirteen kids, all playing, whether it be with toys or each other. There were lego blocks, cars, and dolls scattered all over the room, and Logan carefully stepped over all of them. 

Patton already went over to where two toddlers were playing with the lego blocks. They had already previously decided to play or talk with the children separately, and looking back on it, Logan had no idea why he agreed. He didn't know the first thing about children, and he barely knew how emotions worked.

That was Patton's area of expertise.

Logan looked around the room, where he saw a little boy reading a book by the window sill. He sat away from all the other kids and was just reading a book, and Logan could relate. 

He remembered his promise to Patton, that he would try to get to know some of the kids, and he made the split-second decision to talk to him. 

Logan managed to get past the mess on the floor—which was borderline an obstacle course—and walk over to the boy. If the boy noticed him, he couldn't tell. He didn't look up from his page. 

His dedication to reading was semi-admirable, but Logan was starting to feel awkward just standing there. Before he could lose his nerves, he said, "Hello, my name is Logan. What's yours?"

The boy looked up and mumbled under his breath. "Virgil."

He sounded nervous, and Logan felt slightly glad he wasn't the only one. "Virgil, like the poet from ancient Rome?" 

Virgil nodded. 

"Ah, yes," Logan continued, "He was the author of the Aeneid and the Georgics, correct?"

"And the Eclogues."

Logan was a bit more stoic than Patton, but Virgil's voice was soft and gentle, for some reason he felt drawn to him.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Virgil shook his head, "It's okay."

They continued to talk, and Logan felt like Virgil was slowly warming up to him. It was true for him, too. They started off by talking about poetry, and they chatted about different classic stories (Virgil hadn't read nearly as many as Logan, but he had heard of most of them), and when Ms. Agnes called the visitors into the other room, Logan felt a little sad. 

In the short time they had talked, he had grown attached. 

Virgil waved to him as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Agnes is a really good 'nice lady' name.  
> I also feel like my writing is actually horrible, and I just stopped thinking about it.  
> It may be dialogue heavy??? Kinda a filler/intro
> 
> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about the adoption process, but I'm pretty sure you can either adopt right away or foster a child and then adopt, which is what Logan and Patton are doing.  
> hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhmmmmnnnmnnnnhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
